


Looking Glass

by EnInkahootz



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Bo and Kate are only referenced, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Not Canon Compliant - Batwoman, Nudity, Post-Episode: s01e12 Take Your Choice, Post-Series Finale for Lost Girl, Redemption, Romance, Self-cest, The same actress plays both characters, sort of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: In an alternate universe, Alice died at the end of theBatwomanepisode"Take Your Choice"(Season 1, Episode 12).  After her death, Alice ended up in the same afterlife as Tamsin fromLost Girl.  The two lovers discuss redemption while relaxing in bed after sex.
Relationships: Beth Kane | Alice & Kate Kane, Beth Kane | Alice/Kate Kane, Beth Kane | Alice/Tamsin (Lost Girl), Bo/Tamsin (Lost Girl)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Much of Alice's dialogue is from _Alice in Wonderland_ by Lewis Carroll.

“Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?" Alice asked Tamsin as they lay naked in bed together after their sex, "you see, my dear Looking Glass,” Alice said in answer to her own question, “that depends a good deal on where you want to get to." Alice frowned deeply, then laughed coldly. “If only I knew which way.”

“You know which way,” Tamsin told her. She picked up Alice’s hand and pressed a kiss to her palm.

“The path of good, is what you want me to say,” Alice replied, snatching her hand away, “the way a good girl would go. But am I a good girl? Who in the world am I? Ah, that's the great puzzle,” Alice replied.

“I know what it’s like to have done bad things,” Tamsin admitted, “and it doesn’t mean you can’t be better going forward. Even though we’re dead, we still exist, and we can be good to everyone else here in the afterlife. It’s not too late to be good, Alice.”

“Why should I be good?” Alice asked, her tone guarded, “why should I change?”

“I did it because I learned what love is, and that made me not want to hurt anyone anymore.”

“Who did you fall in love with?” Alice asked with clear jealousy.

“A woman who only wanted to be my friend,” Tamsin spoke in a bittersweet tone, “but we ended up loving each other as friends, as sisters. I left my daughter to her when I Rose.”

“ _My_ dear sister was supposed to love me back too,” Alice replied with sharp sorrow edged with rage, “but instead she let me die. Instead she chose a stranger over me. She let me die, my sister let me die. She was supposed to choose me, to love me.”

Tamsin wasn’t sure what to say, so she just put her hand on Alice’s arm. Alice jerked away at first, then accepted the gesture of comfort by leaning back into Tamsin’s touch.

“And it’s hard, for me to be good,” Alice continued, tone now distant, “here we must run as fast as we can, just to stay in place. And if you wish to go anywhere you must run twice as fast as that.”

“It is hard to change,” Tamsin agreed.

“And here I am with no one who loves me - not as a sister, or as anything - so who am I to make the effort for? Who is to know love with me? This love you talk about that makes you so motivated not to hurt anyone?” Alice asked, her voice more vulnerable than Tamsin had ever heard it, “- but never mind, none of that matters,” Alice said, her tone suddenly changing to one of ice, “for you see, it is better to be feared than loved.”

“No, it’s not. I think you know it’s not,” Tamsin hesitated, then added, “and you do have someone who loves you. You have me.” She leaned in and kissed Alice’s mouth, pulling her near and holding their bodies flush as she slipped her tongue between Alice’s parted lips. 

“The sun was shining on the sea,” Alice murmured after the kiss broke, “shining with all his might. He did his very best to make the billows smooth and bright, and this was odd, because it was the middle of the night.”

“Do you love me too?” Tamsin asked, hiding her nervousness.

Alice didn’t say anything for many long moments, but then she nodded, eyes wide.

“Then do it for me.”

Alice stared at her for what felt like ages, though time was something different in the afterlife. Tamsin waited, gazing at the face that matched her own.

“I’ll try,” Alice announced at last, “for you, my sweet Looking Glass. Oh, 'tis love, 'tis love, that makes the world go round.”

And for as long as their love lasted, which was for all of eternity, Alice didn’t harm anyone at all.

**Author's Note:**

> An E-rated sequel to this fic can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686518).


End file.
